5 First Kisses
by blueskyhawk
Summary: I have so many ideas for Olivia and Natalia's first kiss, I just thought I'd throw them all together under one title. Divided into chapters, each with their own title. A more thorough summary lies within. Otalia goodness.
1. A Dream to Build a Kiss On

**Spoilers**: Basically anything and everything up to the week of 6/1/2009.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own any of them, couldn't afford them even if I wanted to but I'd love to in order to keep them on the air.

**Posting**: Only with the permission of the author.

**Author's Notes**: Inner thoughts will be in italics, but not to be confused with the use of italics to show various tones in speech.

**Introduction**: Like so many of you, I have spent many minutes surmising what Natalia and Olivia's "first" kiss will be like. Again, like so many of you I consider the kiss that Olivia laid on Natalia for the purpose of letting her know what everyone thought by Emma's presentation of My Two Mommies as not their official first kiss since it was to prove a point rather than out of mutual want, need, love, etc. This will be a series of one-shots with all the same theme of what I envision their first kiss to be like. I don't know how many stories I will write, I have a few ideas in mind, therefore I'm tentatively calling this 5 First Kisses. All will have their own individual title.

In the first story, Rafe has not yet been released from the halfway house. Olivia and Emma are still living at The Beacon.

**A Dream to Build a Kiss On**

Candlelight enveloped the farmhouse livingroom in a warm glow, bathing everything in delicate hues of yellows and created dancing shadows on the walls. The Virgin Mary appeared to sway in her place, thoroughly enjoying the rhythm of the music playing softly on the stereo. Dozens of freshly picked wildflowers in all shades of the rainbow appeared to spring to life out of the vases they now called home in. The whole room filled with a heavenly aroma made up from a combination of the wildflowers mixed delicately with the subtlety of the scented candles.

Olivia took in a deep breath, thoroughly taking in the scene she had created. It was perfect. Everything was absolutely perfect. Emma was spending the night with Jodi, and Natalia would be home any minute from work. The dark blonde had let herself into the farmhouse with the key that she still had. Natalia didn't even consider asking for it back. To her it seemed ridiculous for Olivia to even ask if she wanted it back. They hadn't broken up. They were just taking things slow.

Olivia had given herself the afternoon off, telling Natalia she wasn't feeling well. Knowing the brunette would immediately assume it was her heart, the older woman had a story planned out.

"I promise it's not my heart" Olivia pleaded.

The younger woman's eyes were still full of worry as the other woman smiled brightly assuring her it was just a bad headache, and all she needed was some rest.

"You're sure?"

Olivia sighed contentedly feeling the love pour out of Natalia straight into her. "I'm positive. It's just a headache. I didn't sleep well last night, and I think its just catching up with me."

That part was true, she had spent a sleepless night coming up with her surprise she had planned out. She didn't want to forget anything, for the vision she had come to her in a dream. A wondrous, sensual dream of their first true kiss that filled her with a warm glow throughout her entire body, much like the way the room she was standing in now. She hated waking up from it, but at the same time it gave her hope and a fantastic idea of how to woo the woman she loved so deeply.

Olivia wasn't expecting, wanting, or even thinking about sex. She merely wanted a night of romance, a night of cuddling, and possibly a night of kissing. The dark blonde wanted to kiss Natalia so badly her body ached just at the thought of those full soft lips against her own. Every time she looked at the younger woman her longing would nearly choke her, always making her catch her breath to the point where she was sure her feelings were sitting on the surface for all to bear witness to. She didn't want to scare or pressure Natalia, but this waiting, this yearning was nearly killing her.

Olivia imagined in a lustful moment of pushing everything off her desk and leaning into Natalia, ravishing her with deep needful kisses, bruising both of their lips, and tangling up in each other's arms. Knowing the younger woman, and knowing her limits, Olivia knew that this vision would have to wait. Besides, as she surmised, Natalia deserved to be swept off her feet, and that was what she was intending to do tonight.

After giving the living room one more glance, the green-hazel eyed beauty slipped into the kitchen where the table was set for two. An elegant, yet tastefully simple tablecloth covered the surface. In the center, two long candles rested in Natalia's best candlesticks, illuminating a set of her best dishes. Not having enough time to cook, Olivia had ordered a gourmet meal expertly prepared by her chefs at The Beacon. A bottle of Merlot patiently sat open and breathing on the counter. There was no intention of getting the other woman drunk, or even tipsy. No, Olivia wanted to move Natalia forward with her mind clear. No regrets were high on Olivia's list of priorities with this woman. The last thing she wanted was to end up taking a step, or more, backwards.

A key in the door shook the dark blonde out of her revelry. It was 6pm, and she was right on time. Olivia slipped silently back into the living room to wait for her. As the brunette emerged through the door, she immediately noticed she must not be alone. The flickering of the candlelight brought her attention to the table, then it hit her - the incredible smells. A glorious mixture of food, candles, and flowers enveloped her in a most heavenly way. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, capturing all the complexities floating around her. Olivia was here, she knew it. Even if she had still been with Frank, Natalia knew he couldn't have come up with this on his own. How long had she been dating Olivia, she questioned for a moment. Frank had even admitted to her that Olivia had been behind some of the special things he had done for the dark beauty.

Natalia began to blush seeing how much trouble Olivia had gone through, and she placed her fingers to her lips as a shy smile crept its way across her face revealing deep dimples. She was nervous. She knew the older woman was waiting for her in the next room, and she was terribly nervous all of a sudden. Streaks of excitement shot through her body like electricity. She could almost feel the line that connected the two of them together beginning to pull her into the living room. "Olivia" she huskily breathed as she began to make her way to her.

"Oh my god" slipped softly from her lips as she took in the beautiful surroundings.

Olivia stood still in the middle of the room, unable to move. Her eyes locked onto Natalia the moment she entered. For a moment, everything else disappeared. Time slowed down, all she could see was Natalia.

The Latina woman slowly and tentatively stepped toward her. "Olivia, I can't..." Her voice caught as happy tears glazed over her eyes.

Initially beaming from ear to ear, Olivia's face suddenly turned to concern. Oh my god, she can't what? _Please tell me I haven't pushed too far! _Olivia thought to herself. Gently she asked, "Can't what?" Natalia's eyes dipped a moment toward the floor, her hand covering her lips once again. Fear jumped into Olivia's throat. "Natalia, I'm sorry. I'm not trying to push you. I just wanted to surprise you." Desperation clung to her words as they rushed quickly from her lips. Still deep brown eyes clung to the floor, and Olivia could see a few tears drop silently to the ground. "You deserve to be romanced. I really wasn't expecting anything. I just want to make you happy..."

Cutting her off, Natalia suddenly looked up. "Stop. Please." Olivia's heart sank. Then she saw the dimples. "I love it. I was going to say I can't believe you did this, but I suddenly couldn't talk." The brunette laughed lightly, "You took my breath away."

Both women stood silently for a moment. Smiling shyly at each other, they weren't sure what to do, or what came next. Seeing the other wasn't going to make the first move, Natalia bridged the slight gap between them and pulled Olivia into her for a grateful embrace. Letting out the breath she felt she had been holding onto since Natalia had first walked in, the dark blonde breathed in the scent of this woman she held onto so tightly. _By far you are the best smelling part of this room_, Olivia thought as she took another deep breath in. She gently caressed the back of the brunette's neck, not wanting to pull away from the most amazing person she had ever met. _If holding you is all that happens tonight, I have truly been given a gift_, she thought to herself as she held tightly to the brunette in her arms.

Natalia slowly pulled back, but didn't quite end the hug. She merely wanted to look into the sweepingly gorgeous eyes of the woman she held onto. "Hi" she whispered shyly with a deep dimpled grin.

"Hi you" was whispered back in an equally shy manner.

Before Olivia realized what was happening, Natalia began to lean in toward her, toward her lips. Her heart began to race as full rich lips came ever closer. The first sensation was softness, then all at once her body came to life as every molecule, no - every atom seemed to come alive. It felt as if fire was going to shoot through her fingertips igniting the entire room in flames. Everything she had hoped for, everything she dreamed of she was feeling at this moment. This kiss, this magnificent kiss was everything Olivia had waited for and yet so much more than she had anticipated.

A screeching, pulsing sound ripped through the room like a crazed maniac was screaming through the streets. Olivia smashed her hand angrily at the alarm clock that had so rudely, and nastily tore her out of her perfect dream. "Natalia" she breathed out as she sank back into bed. For weeks she had been having the same dream, and for weeks she had been woken up just as their lips met. Though their relationship seemed to be moving forward, however slowly, Olivia was getting more and more frustrated by their lack of physical contact, and the dreams were certainly not helping. Reaching up, she brought her fingers to her lips as she closed her eyes and tried to recreate the feelings she had been experiencing just moments before. Tracing the outline of her full lips she could almost feel Natalia's on hers, and for a moment she could almost smell her intoxicating scent in the room.

"Mommy?"

Her eyes shot open and she looked to the side of her bed. "Yes, baby?" she asked with sleep still heavy in her throat.

Emma leaned over the side with an innocent look on her young face. "I forgot to tell you that Jodi asked if I could go over to her house tonight and have a sleep over. Can I?"

Olivia thought for a moment, then a wide grin graced her stunning face. "I think that's an excellent idea."

**End**


	2. Exercise Does a Body Good

**Spoilers**: Everything up to and including 6/10/2009.

**Rating**: T

**Posting**: Only with the permission of the author.

**A/N**: All other info for the first story applies to this one. I just came up with this story after today's episode (6/10/2009). It makes me giggle just thinking about it. Gotta love watching Olivia being sexually frustrated.

**Exercise Does a Body Good**

Parked in the driveway of the farmhouse, Olivia sat stationary in her car debating whether to tell Natalia about what had happened with Josh today. "On one hand, I hate to keep things from her. On the other, what do I think I will accomplish by telling her about it? I'm sure it will hurt her, and for what? To clear my conscience?" The newly brunette woman took in a deep breath, stopping for a moment from her rambling. "Course, what are we to each other? We aren't lovers, hell we haven't even kissed, not really anyway. We never said we would be exclusive." She sighed in a somber fashion, "I'm just making excuses now. I'm guilty of betraying her, and I know it. She deserves the truth, just in case someone saw Josh and me. It would be a lot more hurtful coming from someone else."

Suddenly the front door swung open revealing Natalia with a wide smirk on her face. Olivia's front window was rolled down so she heard the younger woman yell to her from the doorway, "Are you coming in, or are you going to sit there all evening and talk to yourself?"

The older woman smiled inwardly taking the key out of the ignition and grabbing her purse. "Please don't hate me too much, Natalia" she quietly mumbled to herself as she took in yet another deep breath. She slowly got out of the car and made her way to the front door where the woman she loved still stood waiting for her.

"You must have been having a good conversation," the dark brunette said with a smile on her face as Olivia came closer.

"How long have you been watching me?" the other woman asked shyly.

Kind eyes gazed happily at her, "How long have you been sitting there?" she giggled until she saw self-conscious hazel-green eyes drop to the ground. "Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad." She pulled the older woman into a reassuring hug. "I talk to myself all the time."

"Oh I know. I've heard you talking to your cupcakes when you're baking." Olivia mumbled into sweet scented long hair. Both women laughed as Natalia pulled away and playfully slapped the other woman on the arm.

"Come on, dinner's almost ready" she said heading off into the kitchen.

Nervously Olivia removed her coat wondering if she should tell the other woman now or after they ate. If there was going to be a fight, it would probably be better to get it over with sooner than later.

She watched the Latina woman busily moving around the kitchen putting the final touches on the meal she had prepared for the two of them. She had officially invited Olivia over for the evening after listening to the voicemail that was left on her phone. The older woman sounded as though she had just gotten out of bed, which had made Natalia blush realizing she must have been the first person Olivia had thought of when she woke up. Rafe was out with Frank, and she had no idea when he'd be back but was certain it wouldn't be until after dinner.

Trying to muster up as much courage as possible, the new brunette hesitantly spoke up. "Uhm, Natalia?"

"Yes?" she replied without turning from the sauce she was diligently stirring on the stove. There was a long pause from the other woman which prompted Natalia to turn around. "What's up?" she asked in a cheerful manner.

Olivia sighed heavily, "I have to tell you something."

The look on her face made Natalia quite nervous, "Oh my god, something is wrong. What's wrong? Is it Emma?"

"No. No, it's not Emma. Nothing to do with our kids."

"But something is wrong, isn't it?" Concern and uncertainty was evident in her chocolate brown eyes, and Olivia nearly lost her nerve to continue.

"I guess it depends on how you look at it" she started off, but then thought a moment. "Yes, something is wrong."

"Do I need to sit down for this?" Natalia asked worried.

"Uhm, no not necessarily. It's not that bad, depending on how you look at it." Olivia half-heartedly laughed to herself despite the lack of humor in the situation as she watched Natalia turn the stove off and sit down in front of her urging her to continue. The older woman sighed, "My car wouldn't start today, and as I was standing over it looking at the engine, Josh came up to ask me if he could help."

"That was nice of him," the dark brunette quietly said.

"Yeah, it was. Uhm, well as he was offering, he was sort of flirting with me."

Natalia's eyes widened slightly. "Oook. Did you flirt back?" She put her hands up in front of her, "Wait, look who I'm talking to. Olivia Spencer. Your middle name may as well be uber-flirter." She nervously laughed, afraid of what was coming next. "Did he ask you out?"

"No, not exactly." Olivia looked at the floor, as the tile became very interesting to her.

"So what happened?" Natalia was beginning to become more and more insecure, and the fact that the other woman was avoiding eye contact with her wasn't helping. "Did you tell him about us?"

"No. No, I...No" Taking in a deep breath, she looked up from the floor and locked eyes with dark brown eyes. "He kissed me." No reaction was made from the other woman. "And I sort of kissed him back."

This time it was Natalia's turn to look at the floor, as silent tears stung her eyes. "Who stopped the kiss?" she asked the tile.

"I did. I told him I shouldn't have done that."

Reddening eyes looked up at her, breaking Olivia's heart. "Why did you?"

She shook her head, looking at everything in the room except for the woman seated in front of her. "I've been trying to figure that out all day. No, that's a lie. I knew why I kissed him back."

"It's because we haven't kissed" Natalia finished for her.

"Yeah. Yeah, and I've just been feeling kind of...well, frustrated lately." Her voice dropped a few octaves in the last few words.

"So you thought you'd kiss the first available man that came along?" the Latina woman spat out angrily.

"No, it was nothing like that. Look, Natalia, you were the one I wanted to be kissing, and I realized that and that's why I ended the kiss so quickly. And that's also why I decided to take some, uhm, measures to help alleviate some of my frustrations."

Still angry and quite irritated, the dark brunette shook her head. "I don't understand, what measures? Did you sleep with him?"

"No!" Olivia practically screamed, startling the other woman with her conviction. "No, of course not. I would never do that to you. I admit the kiss was wrong, but I would never go that far. I would never intentionally hurt you." Her eyes pleaded with the other woman.

"I believe you" she quietly stated.

"Good" she breathed deeply. "Good."

They stared at each other for a few moments, not sure what to say next. Anger was beginning to slowly ease out of Natalia's body. "So. I don't understand. If you didn't sleep with him, and you broke the kiss off, what are the "measures" you took? Exercise?"

A coy smirk edged its way onto Olivia's face. "That's one way of putting it."

Not getting her meaning, and completely befuddled at why the other woman was suddenly grinning, the younger woman shook her head once again. "I don't get it, what are you talking about?"

Olivia laughed, "Wow, I swear I'm in love with Mary Poppins." She laughed again looking at the still confused look on Natalia's face which was now growing with irritation.

"Don't make fun of me" she announced a little dejected.

"I'm not making fun of you, I swear. You are just by far the most adorable and sweet person I have ever met" she firmly stated with an honest smile on her face which softened the other woman slightly.

"Ok, so tell this adorable sweet person what you're talking about once and for all."

A bit of a shy smile crept along Olivia's face, "I went to the store on the corner of 7th Avenue and Main." It was clear on Natalia's face that she wasn't following her. "Natalia, please. Help me out here!" she laughed.

"I'm trying!" she threw her hands up exasperated. "Ok. You went to the store on 7th and Main." Natalia drew inwardly thinking about this fact handed to her while Olivia watched with a pleading look on her face, waiting for the information to sink in. She knew the dark brunette knew which store sat on this corner. Finally a lightbulb went off, and it all became clear in a flash. "OH!"

"Oh thank god" Olivia breathed a sigh of relief.

A deep crimson blush flushed Natalia's face stretching all the way down her neck, and leading all the way to where her shirt ended causing Olivia to also blush as she thought she may need to "exercise" again when she got back to the hotel. Silence filled the room as both women tried to recover from the awkward moment.

"So, uhm...Should we go ahead eat dinner then?" Natalia asked shyly.

Softly Olivia replied, "Sounds like a good idea."

Hands slightly shaking, the younger woman returned to the stove and resumed stirring the sauce she had abandoned earlier. "Olivia?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you come here a second?" Natalia breathed in sharply trying to ease her nerves.

The older woman obeyed, and stepped softly over to where the other woman was. "Need help?" she asked in a chipper voice.

Without over thinking it, Natalia quickly turned to face the woman in front of her and brought their lips together in a kiss that could only be described as whimsical, yet passionate all in the same few seconds. All too fast it was over, leaving a stunned hazel-green eyed woman as shy dimples slipped onto the face in front of her.

Finally finding her voice, Olivia asked "What was that for?"

Looking back at the sauce, and dipping her spoon in it, Natalia replied "The sauce tastes better with warm lips." She lifted up the spoon now filled with sauce and brought it to Olivia's still stunned lips. "Taste," she whispered seductively while staring into deep pools of darkening green. Again the older woman obeyed as she was told, slightly parting her lips while never losing eye contact with the woman in front of her. As the spoon entered her mouth and the complex flavors melted over her tongue, she closed her eyes while thinking that this had to be the most sensual moment she had ever experienced.

Thoroughly enjoying the effect the whole scene was having on the woman she loved, Natalia grinned from ear to ear, her dimples practically getting lost as they grew deeper into her blushing flesh. Watching Olivia's eyes flutter back open in front of her, she quietly asked, "Good?"

Bedroom eyes gazed at Natalia as she huskily replied, "It's perfect."

**End**


End file.
